dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Aquamarine Dragon
The Aquamarine Dragon is an epic dragon of the Gemstone element. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons Aquamarine dragons have two heads, which means more bite power. It also hurts a lot when you get their hard tail against you. Defenses Aquamarine dragons live on the bottom of icy lakes most of the time, which makes it difficult to reach them. Other Abilities Aquamarine dragons can live in water or land. Though they prefer living in cold locations they can also withstand hot temperatures. Breath Weapon They spit out small aquamarine shards which can cause painful injuries from close by. Weaknesses Except for the crystals, aquamarine dragons have a thin skin compared to other Gemstone dragons and most other dragons in general. Habitat Regions Aquamarine dragons live in the Sea of Kimzar and on The Shimmering Isles. They are also seen in lakes of the Dramoria mines. Preferred Home They prefer living in cold lakes in caves, especially when there are aquamarine crystals around. They thrive both in salt and fresh water. Sheltering/Nesting Aquamarine dragons sleep on the bottom of the lake and emit cold during their sleep, which repels predators. Diet These dragons live in harmony with fish and will never eat fish for that reason. The aquamarine dragon survives on eating small rocks at the bottom of lakes or the bottom of the sea instead. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Aquamarine dragons are known to never get angry, not even in battle. These kind dragons know that anger will just make everything worse and stay optimistic all the time. Aquamarine dragons are also one of the few multi-headed dragons who get along with the other head. Social Order Aquamarine dragons without mates often live in groups of about 20. Relationship to Wizards These dragons will lift wizards whose ship sank out of the icy waters. They are believed to do this out of curiosity, since they rarely encounter humans. This is the way Koostow discovered them. When in a park Breeding Aquamarine dragons can be bred by breeding a river dragon to an iceberg dragon. Habitats Aquamarine dragons prefer to live on Gemstone Island since Koostow took great lengths to make sure that they were comfortable but they can also live in Gemstone habitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle Mating Adult aquamarine dragons seek others in their group to mate with. Once two dragons become mates, they leave the group and stay together the rest of their life. If an aquamarine dragon dies, the mate will usually die of melancholy. Birth The egg is laid at the bottom of a lake. The baby will crack the shell of its egg and use that as a bed to sleep on until it becomes adolescent. Infancy The baby will sleep on the shell of its egg. It swims joyfully and doesn't need to eat the first year of its life. Adolescence At this moment, the aquamarine dragon will start calling sleeping on eggshells "childish" (they also don't fit in those shells anymore) and sleep on the rough bottom just like its parents. Adulthood In the first year of its adulthood, the dragon will stay with its parents, but after that, it will leave them and search a group to join. Life Span Female dragons can become 1500 years old. Male dragons without mates become up to 1765 years old. History Discovery In an attempt to combine Geomancy and Hydromancy, the wizard Koostow made a terrible failure to travel by water, and instead of making it from The West Shore to the Crimson Sea, found himself in the middle of the Sea of Kimzar. Fortunately, an aquamarine dragon arrived and helped Koostow out of the water, carrying him to the shore of The Shimmering Isles. Origin of Name Koostow named the dragons after the crystals that grow on their tail. Magic The aquamarine dragon masters Hydromancy. It also has the special Gemstone magic, Crysalimancy, which allows it to produce gems, but when placed in parks this magic has some side effects. These include: Not being able to breed (with some exceptions), always producing a Magic Gem instead of an aquamarine, generating gems goes much slower, and they can only live in certain habitats with certain enchantments. Notable Dragons *Dolphino (Koostow) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Hydras Category:Leviathans Category:Epic Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Gemstone Dragons Category:Limited Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Kimzar Category:Inhabitants of Dramoria Category:Inhabitants of the Shimmering Isles Category:Inhabitants of Leviathan Lagoon Category:Petrivores Category:Dragons named after the object they resemble